


a stone's throw away

by TianYun



Series: fragments scattered by the wind [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, a bunch of one shots and uncompleted work, series of me being lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianYun/pseuds/TianYun
Summary: Modern!AU Haya and Luffy
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fragments scattered by the wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687048
Kudos: 4





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to this series that I will be writing because why not. If you have any requests for story ideas (one-shots and theme ideas) I will be willing to take a couple as long as they relate to Haya! Inappropriate topics are forbidden ;(  
> Thanks for stopping by!!

Wind whispers into my ear and twirls in my hair as I gaze towards the sylvan forest; past the concrete road my mother's car is currently driving on. The wheels thumps along the stones as the roadway becomes more country like - narrow streets and bumpy tracks. I looked over towards the front of the vehicle to see the town ahead. It was a quiet village with it's own beach and port. Forest stretches in every other direction and I could see the trek to the bus stop would be a hard one.  
  
". . ." My silver orbs looked towards the rear-view mirror to catch the gaze of my mother.  
  
"Don't worry Haya, you'll love it here! You can go into the forest and play around all you want with all this space!" She sighed happily.  
  
Of course, I didn't want to spoil my mother's dream of getting a house here in the country, but was it really worth all the time and effort to leave? I'm fine with switching schools - since my old school was just a bunch of jerks - but how is school here going to be any better? They probably know the turf like the back of their hands. Plus, there are so many places to get lost and who knows what creatures live in the woods? I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"I'll give it a chance. Let me help you out with the bar when we get there." I responded.   
  
"Aww my little helper angel~!" Mother cooed and giggled as she turned on a shell-paved road.  
  
". . . !" I blushed and pouted as I hid my burning face by sticking it outside the window once more.  
  
All Makino did was laugh.  
  
Moving the boxes in was relaxing. I had plenty of fun cleaning around our new place and setting up all the furniture. A few neighbors came in and introduced themselves. They helped out with all the moving and heavy-lifting as well. One of them was the mayor of the town apparently. His name was one I'd never forget - Woop Slap. He was a funny man with round glasses and a cone-like hat. He mentioned that most of the townspeople had lived many generations here, so everybody knew everybody else. There was the fisherman, the salespeople, the nice neighbors. They all were helping and it was getting stuffy in the small, bar-like home that Mother bought. I decided to leave and get some fresh air.   
  
Foosha Village outdoors was clean and just free. My sandals crunched against the stones as I walked along the rocky cobblestone. I looked past fenced properties and golden wheat swaying in the wind. Those windmills were gigantic! The village was small, but cozy. There was an abundance of uncharted land everywhere around the small town. Rolling hills with sweet grass and wildflowers permeating the hills. I made sure to step by the port and smell the salty air. I spotted a lighthouse too, shining a dim light across the horizon. A couple fisherman waved to me as I skipped along on my mini-journey.   
  
I wanted to check out the forest, but figured that Mother would probably worry if I got lost on my first day here - that wouldn't make a good impression, I have brains even though I'm still a preschooler - so I opted out. Instead, I went to the market and bought some supplies. With the little berri on me (Which is to say only around 650 berris), I managed to purchase a couple starfruit - which is my favorite by the way - and a whole pound of fish! Seems like fish is cheap here. The fishmonger, Gyoru, was kind enough to even throw in a few apples - as a welcoming present.   
  
When I opened the door with an, "I'm back", to see Makino talking with this giant guy. I mean he looked like nine feet tall! He had a weird scar around his left eye and was wearing a police outfit. Perhaps he was the neighborhood police stationed here?  
  
I set the groceries on the kitchen counter and walked over to the two adults.  
  
"Oh Garp-san, this is my daughter, Haya. This is the police man stationed here, Haya. His name is Monkey D. Garp. If you ever get lost or need assistance find him, alright?"  
  
I nodded as Garp laughed - sounded pretty strange too.   
  
"BWAHAHA! Nice to meet you little girl! My grandson looks the same age as you! But that boy's too much of an idiot for his own good." He mumbled.   
  
I sweat-dropped and ate the star fruit perplexed at his easy-going personality. As I took the first bite, I gagged. What the heck? Did I take a rotten one? I still swallowed the fruit and got up to throw it away. Strange, this fruit had unnatural swirling patterns on its skin.  
  
I chucked it in the trash can. It landed with a light thump.  
  
Second day here and it's Saturday. I have today and tomorrow before I have to attend school. I decided today is the perfect opportunity to explore the woodlands.  
  
Attending the preschool here was not as bad as my old school... But I admit it was lonely.   
  
Since I am a transfer student, a lot of kids found that awkward - maybe they thought I was a troublemaker or dumb? - and chose not to associate with me. I'm a simple girl with a bandanna in my hair, unique, dark, verdant green hair, and piercing silvery pale eyes. My outfit was just a dress with a sailor's tie and yellow boots. Maybe people just don't like my resting face. I was told I look tired and serious - doesn't help that I don't smile much. On top of that, I am pretty shy when talking to new people - even a simple off-hand chat has my stomach churning up anxious butterflies.  
  
Though, I'm usually not in the mood to talk thanks to the stupid long path it takes just to get to school. I have to cross between two mountains just to get to the school in Edge Town . Once I saw a snake and bear fighting just a couple feet from where I was standing. Plus, it is pretty close to this metropolitan city, High Town, that I want nothing to do with. Snobby, rich kids live there and I most certainly do not want to meet them (after all, I'm just a normal country girl sureeee).

Whatever. I'm going out into the forest.


	2. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU

The clinking sound of bellis was heard as the little girl exchanged her coins for several foodstuffs - one of which her favorite fruit, star fruit.

"Thank you." She responded, her piercing, light silver eyes bore into the fishmonger.

"N - no problem little one! Now get back to Makino, it's getting late."

"Alright."

Gyoru sighed as the girl left, walking towards the Partys Bar.

"You shouldn't sigh, the little one isn't doing anything wrong you idiot!" And there was Chicken's Newspaper Punch on the head.

"Okay okay!" Gyoru yelled, "She's just so... Different from her mother..."

"Whatever! Don't make up excuses stupid! She's a kind-hearted child!"

With that the bickering couple closed shop as the sun started to set, sending reds and purples streaking across the sky.

The girl on the other hand, had just arrived home and set the supplies from her market venture on the counter.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back." Makino's soft, high-pitched voice sounded from the kitchen. She poked her head out to see her child setting down groceries.

Makino is a young lady, currently in her twenties and a simple country girl. She has been living her entire life in this very village and runs the Partys Bar - her dream occupation despite what her family thinks.

Haya, however, is a young girl. Both are alike as family members usually look - Verdant, dark green hair that flows like a river of trees. Haya possessed hard, luminous silver orbs while her mother a warm chocolate brown. Haya had been born Foosha, like her mother, but their personalities cannot be more different. Unlike her amiable, easy-to-talk-to mother, Haya is very shy and has a serious, cold exterior. She hardly ever smiles or laughs. This usually scares away the customers whenever she goes to serve them.

"Welcome home, honey!" Makino smiled warmly.

"How was school? I hope the path to the bus stop wasn't to slippery from the rain." Makino fretted.

"It was okay." I responded dully. Its not like I could just tell her that I don't have any friends or anything, I hate to make her worry. 

Even if I seem serious or scary on the outside, I'm just a stupid fragile girl who will break at one glare and do whatever to please their loved ones. I'm too loyal and trusting. I grew up pretty quickly - despite only being in preschool. Since those bullies, I've adopted a dull, seemingly-arrogant persona. 

She wonders if anyone can see through the thick walls she has created around herself.


	3. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU This one actually has Luffy.

Short puffs of chilled air appeared when I exhaled, sweat streaming down the side of my face - making my dark, verdant green hair stick tangled - as I continued my early jog. The street lamps were still on as I passed by fences and windmills and hills with sweet grass. I streak down the shell-paved road and veer off to the west. Just got to make it to the lighthouse and wake up that idiot.

It's the last month of summer, and I have to keep fit for the inevitable moving. I'm a third year elementary school student - out in a small, port village with only a school that goes from kindergarten to fifth. On top of that, that school is full of snobby, idiotic kids who I never want to see again. Ever. After the month flies by, I'm going to be moving with a "friend" to Grandline Middle in an urban city north of Foosha. Actually, he's more like a brother to me. Our two older brothers have already moved out and I cannot wait to meet up with them again. 

Ugh, that moron! The sun is beginning to rise - reds and purples streaking across the night sky and providing a bright contrast to the dark night sky dotted with stars. I called him twice with the bar's telephone, but he hung up in is sleep! My short legs can't keep up with this torture!

Finally, I arrived at my destination - the small house right next to the light house - and knocked on the door. As I had anticipated, there was no response.

"Oi! Lu!! Wake up!! We have to go shopping today and help Makino with the bar!!" I shouted in futile attempt to wake up his lazy being. There was no response, so like all the other days the stupid kid had slept in - I barged my way inside. Of course the Monkey's don't even bother to lock the door.

The house was a little messy with clothes on the coat rack, forgotten. The sink stacked with plates, unwashed. It was also dusty so I made a mental reminder to come back with Makino and cleaning supplies. I heard somebody's obnoxious snoring coming hallway to the left, where there were three bedrooms. 

I sighed, already tired and it's only 7 AM. 

I tiptoeing to the door, I opened it with a resounding creak. The doors need to be oiled too. There was the troublemaker. Sleeping away - blanket nearly off the bed, sleeping pajamas hiked up his stomach. Oh, there was a snot bubble too.

Sighing the umpteenth time, I lifted him up by the collar and...

"LUFFY!"

"AHHHH I'M UP DON'T HURT MEEEE!!"

Luffy jumped in fright from the sudden scream in his ear and was finally awake - disheveled but awake. 

"Luffy. Please get ready. It's time to go!"

"OK I'M GETTING READY!" 

* * *

"Come on Lu!! We're going to miss the bus!"

It was inevitable. Rushing to the bus at 6 AM with the little luggage we had from our home town so we could get to Grandline Middle. At least the first day is just the orientation and dorm assigning. 

So if we're late together, we will most likely share a room.

Great.

At least it was someone she knew. 

His habits on the other hand...

Anyways...

They rushed to catch the bus and slid into seats in the nick of time. 

"That was close-"

"YOU IDIOT! I EVEN TOLD YOU WE WERE GOING TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Sorry!" 

I sighed. What a perfect way to start the new school year. 

As I looked though the window and watched the cherry blossoms fall, I wondered what would await us this school year.

_Grandline Middle, huh?_


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU Breakfast with Luffy

Yawing, I stretched my arms and combed back my tousled, dark, green hair - my quilt tumbling off my shoulders. It's another day and another "adventure" to be had. Such is a quote belonging to my obnoxious but amiable first and best friend. We are as close as a brother and sister - since we were young, we have been attached at the hip.

I slip out of bed and complete my daily hygienic cycle. After changing and tying my signature bandanna on my head, I heard an idiotic moron (read: my best friend) running downstairs. Without knocking, he slams my bedroom door open and screams into my face.

"LET'S GOOOOOOO! ADVENTURE! MEAT!"

"Shut up." With my fingers scrunched up in my ears, my half asleep, piercing silver eyes glared at the perpetrator of my ear ringing.

Of course, the little gremlin was the one and only, Monkey D. Luffy. His treasured straw hat was attached with a string and bounced behind him. Today, he was wearing one of the outfits I gifted him (can't have my bff wearing some lame fashion can I), a checkered sweatshirt with black jeans. His ruffled hair, quickly combed I presume, stuck out at a couple off angles and his sparkling brown eyes gave me that cute puppy-dog look. 

I'm not going to fall for that.

"You're always so loud and immediately wake up when the sun rises. Seriously, how much candy do you eat? Or is it coffee? Oh god forbid you ate bad meat or something." I sighed and started rambling as

I packed my bag - adding some extra stuff I knew I would need being with Luffy.

"WHAT! Meat can never be bad! I just want to go on adventures! Let's go go go go!"

"Alright. Alright. Let me finish getting my stuff. You can go down and start eating."

"YOSH! MEAAAAT!"

Luffy shouted and nearly tripped down the stairs. Sighing audibly, I quickly packed my small backpack and headed downstairs. 

My mother, Makino, is a petite woman who doesn't mind the gaping black-hole stomach of Luffy's and is kind to everyone. I don't know how the two of us can be more different. She's looks a lot like myself, from the green hair to our small statures, however, we both have different eye colors - mine a startling silver and hers a warm brown - but the prominent difference is our personalities. Her caring and sweet tone differs from my monotone indifference. Maybe I got it from my father whom I don't know anything about.

Stacking a two pancakes and drizzling with sticky syrup, I ate as I watched Luffy inhale nearly two platefuls of bacon and a whole pancake in one gulp. Then proceeded to eat eight more pancakes and half the bottle of syrup.

Breakfast is always eventful with Mokey D. Luffy.


End file.
